


Dirty Sheets

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jackson Wang, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, markson, marksonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark and Jackson get the sheets dirty.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Dirty Sheets

As an internationally successful group, they had been working hard, non stop, for years. Every break and every hiatus was filled with activities for each member, whether it be collectively, individually or with some together. Even now, while preparing for another comeback, they were working incredibly hard but they were lucky enough to earn a few days off. The members decided to rest in their own ways with most going back home to their families. Mark was envious, he didn’t have the luxury of going back home and even though his parents were just in Seoul, he wanted to see his whole family back in LA. For now, he would just enjoy the comfort of his own home in Korea.

He wasn’t by himself, of course not. He couldn’t be. Not when Jackson was with him. The younger member couldn’t go back home either so decided to accompany the other. At that very moment, they were both seated on Mark’s couch with a blanket between them, mindlessly watching a korean drama on some random channel they had switched to. It was evident both were lost in their own thoughts, neither saying a word to each other but sitting in a comfortable silence.

Jackson, feeling bored, sparked an idea that made him feel elated and excited, ready for what was to come. The younger shifted closer, almost on top of the other, as his breath hitched. “Hyung,” Jackson spoke as his hands roamed the other’s chest, “should we have a little fun?”

It seemed Jackson was horny and who would Mark be to stop him? After all, as his boyfriend, shouldn’t Mark make him happy?

Jackson moved his body, sitting on the older, to straddle the other’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, inching closer, and whispered, “I want you. I want you to take me, all of me, and mess me up so I can’t walk. I want you to hurt me and break me and wreck me so that all I think about is you. I want this!”

Jackson ground down on his lover and moaned as he felt their connection between their crotches.

Mark, aroused by the man in front of him, closed the gap between them, kissing the other with the desire to take away his breath. He sucked on the other’s tongue, bit his lip so hard it would bleed and gave his everything to keep the younger wanting more. Short of breath, he snaked his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling away his lips and allowing the younger to leave love bites on his neck. Feeling the need to do more, have more, he brought his cold hands beneath the younger man’s layer of clothing, letting his hands roam the other’s body. Jackson shivered as he felt Mark’s hands find their way around his chest, moaning in pleasure as he felt a squeeze of his nipples.

In the next moment, Jackson suddenly found himself rid of his shirt and his belt being unbuckled as his pants being unbuckled. Clad in only his boxers, with his legs wrapped around his hyung, Jackson was carried to the bedroom. Mark lay him gently on the bed but Jackson had other intentions. He wanted to do more and make the night last longer so he pushed Mark towards and headboard and brought himself towards Mark’s lower region. Removing the older’s boxers, Jackson looked up at his lover, “I want to suck you off.”

“Do it.” Mark’s deep voice boomed as he instructed the younger, guiding him in the process. He loved it when Jackson mouthed his cock, how Jackson became so affected by it and how beautiful he looked as he took the whole thing in his mouth.

Presented with the large dick in his face, Jackson began by peppering kisses before licking, loving the taste. He sucked on the cock before him as it got wetter and wetter, enjoying the taste of the man who was groaning in pleasure. He took it whole in his mouth and sucked, bobbing his head faster and faster, proud of not having a gag reflex. “Fuck my face.” Jackson, his voice gone hoarse, instructed.

Mark loved watching as the younger took his cum in his mouth, swallowing as best as he could. He was proud of the younger and he knew they both wanted more. At the satisfied look on the Hong Kong native’s face, Mark pulled him up and switched them so that he hovered over Jackson laid on his back.

“I’m going to mess you up real good, baby, just you watch.” Mark whispered in Jackson’s ear. He brought his lips over to the other’s swallowing every inch of his mouth. Jackson reciprocated, wrapping his arms around the older. His mouth began to get sore from all the movement but Mark did not care. He would continue his loving in all ways he could.

Mark moved his lips down to the younger’s body. At this point they were both practically naked, save for Jackson’s boxers. Mark couldn’t even recall when he had discarded his shirt. His hands roamed the younger’s torso as he kissed his way around Jackson’s chest. Kissing, licking, sucking Jackson’s nipples, the younger writhed under Mark’s touch. He couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned for more, moaned for Mark to just take him already but Mark wanted to make it last longer.

The older moved lower, towards Jackson’s hips, and began lazily kisses the lower half of the body beneath him. He brought his fingers to Jackson’s mouth and instructed Jackson to suck on them. The younger took two fingers to his mouth, wetting them in his saliva. He was wet all over and it was all Mark’s doing. Mark’s hands moved further down, his fingers inching towards the younger’s balls. Quickly removing the other’s boxers, he moved his body upwards, allowing his fingers fiddle with Jackson as he took the other’s lips on his once again. He wanted Jackson to feel pleasure everywhere all at once.

Jackson panted as Mark fingered him, his head spinning as his lover added another finger and began scissoring him. He let out a loud moan into Mark’s mouth, overwhelmed by Mark’s fingers working inside him while Mark’s tongue worked his mouth. He really couldn’t take it anymore. “Please,” Jackson begged, “just take me. I want you inside me right now. I’m going insane! Please just fuck me hard and deep and slam your dick into mine and make me feel so good that I’ll only ever remember this moment!”

With lust in his eyes, Mark moved so quickly in bringing Jackson’s legs to wrap around his. In a flash he got out the lube from inside the drawer closest to the bed, spreading it around Jackson’s already wet lower region. Not wanting to wait any longer, Mark slammed his cock into Jackson’s hole, hitting his prostate deeper with every thrust. Jackson choked back a scream at the warm sensation at first but let it out after he felt his prostate being hit harder after every thrust. He loved every moment.

Jackson murmured into Mark’s mouth between the thrusts, “Faster!”

From then, each thrust was deeper, harder, faster as Mark kissed Jackson to silence his screams. Not that he didn’t enjoy the screaming mess in front of him but his neighbours didn’t need to hear them so late at night. Many thrusts later, Jackson felt the need to release, “Hyung, I’m going to come.”

“Me too, baby,” Mark whispered, “will you let me come in you baby? Will you let me come inside you? You know I love it when you’re leaking, all for me.”

Jackson nodded weakly as they both rode their highs, Mark biting Jackson’s shoulder as he did so. The younger was tired, having given all his energy to be properly, well and truly fucked by his lover but Mark had never seen such a beautiful sight as the mess in front of him. The older lay down on the bed after getting a rag to clean the other up.

“Don’t.” The younger stooped, “I want to wake up to the feeling of you in me.” Jackson smiled as he cuddled up to Mark, using the older’s chest as a his own personal pillow, and pecking the other man’s cheek before going to sleep.

Mark chuckled, finding the younger adorable, as he brought a blanket over to cover their naked bodies. He kissed Jackson’s forehead and closed his eyes, smiling as he went to sleep with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the MarksonVerse series, and it’s smut.


End file.
